An extensible pole assembly typically comprises first and second extension members. One of the first and second extension members is slidably received by the other extension member. An extensible pole assembly may comprise more than two extension members, and one of the extension members is typically telescopically received within the other extension member.
An effective length of the extensible pole assembly is defined by the first and second extension members, and this effective length can be changed by sliding the extension members relative to each other. In use, the extensible pole assembly is typically in compression between two objects, and a locking system is used to lock the extension members together to fix the effective length of the extensible pole assembly between the two objects.
First and second foot assemblies are typically attached to the free ends of the first and second extension members, respectively. The foot assemblies define foot portions adapted to engage the shape and surface characteristics of object against which the foot assembly is forced.
Additionally, an advancing system may be arranged between one or both of the free ends of the extension members and the foot assembly associated therewith. If used, the advancing system allows the foot assembly to be displaced in short increments relative to the extension member associated therewith; the foot assembly is securely held in place after each advancement to ensure that the extensible pole assembly is kept in tension during operation of the advancing system.
Extensible pole assemblies are used during a variety of construction activities, such as maintaining a workpiece in place and/or displacing a workpiece. One use of an extension pole is to hold a portion of a barrier sheet in position relative to a structure to the structure into smaller areas. For example, the remodel of a structure may require the construction activities to overlap in time with normal use of the structure as a dwelling or work place. Construction activities can result in contamination of the air that can be a nuisance to people in the area of these activities. Accordingly, a barrier sheet may be installed within the structure to divide the structure into a construction area and a non-construction area. The barrier sheet will thus inhibit movement of contaminated air between the construction and non-construction areas.
To support the barrier sheet within a structure, one or more extensible pole assemblies are typically extended between the floor and the ceiling structure. The barrier sheet is held against the ceiling by the uppermost portions of the extensible pole assemblies.
The need thus exists for improved systems and methods for facilitating the use of general purpose extensible pole assemblies to support a barrier sheet.